


Saved

by A-Mind-Full-of-Music (kaylasong11)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylasong11/pseuds/A-Mind-Full-of-Music
Summary: What if Alexander, instead of taking the letter with him that fateful day at Weehawken, left it on his desk? What if Eliza found it? What could have changed?AKAThe Hamilton Fix-it Fic I wrote because I was bored and Eliza deserved better tbhEnjoy





	

The chill in the air was undeniable. A biting, bone barring, cold that was damp and heavy, threatening. 

Burr, my first friend...my enemy. A stone cold man to fit the morning atmosphere. A man I had wronged by insulting him, endorsing Thomas. 

Jefferson would be pleased to know he was somehow connected to my end. Or even Burrs. 

But somehow I knew it would go my end. 

As it was Lee’s and Phillip’s and so many others. 

Pendleton and Van Ness split apart and returned towards their side, “Alexander Please.” Nathan pleaded, “Think of the logically. Would an apology really kill you?” 

“You know I cannot.” 

“He has no ties, no children, no family, nothing to lose if this goes south for him. But you, Alexander, you have all these things and your children need their father, your wife needs her husband.” Nathaniel knew how undecided I was in this. He knew the war of My overworked heart and overpower mind. 

Could I kill Burr and live with that guilt for the rest of my life?

Or allow him to kill me and abandon my family?

“ON THE COUNT OF TEN!” Burr shouted. 

He and I turned away from each other and Nathan counted, “One, Two,”

We walked, even steps, my heart hammered. 

“Three, Four,” 

Become a Martyr, or a Murderer.

“Five, Six,”

Is this how John felt when he faced Lee? This sinking, drowning feeling in the pit of my chest? When he was killed in Carolina? 

“Seven, Eight,” 

Phillip hadn’t made it passed seven… he had died because of my advice to him, and here I was in the same position. He never hurt a soul...he must have been so scared…

I raised my pistol towards the sky, I was not a killer. 

Don’t worry about me, my love, take your time. 

I closed my eyes.

“Nine TEN!” 

There was a high scream from somewhere off to my left, Burr shouted, “WAIT!” and I was hit. 

-0-0-0-0-0-  
I couldn’t sleep without Alexander tonight.

He was warm.

And this dawn was cold for July.

I turned over and tried to imagine his arms around me, but what was the point. A few more hours of sleep wouldn’t do much. I resigned myself to walking up, if anything I can force him to come to bed early and try to catch up. 

I slid out of bed and slipped on my nightgown. I could make Alexander and I a nice breakfast for when he comes home before the children were out of bed. 

I was walking to the door before Alexander’s desk caught my eye, it was clean, and organized...Alexander was never organized. I walked over to it and the letter in the center was addressed to me. 

My name scrawled in his hand, it sent a chill down my spine. 

I opened it, 

 

This letter, my very dear Eliza, will not be delivered to you, unless I shall first have terminated my earthly career; to begin, as I humbly hope from redeeming grace and divine mercy, a happy immortality.

If it had been possible for me to have avoided the interview, my love for you and my precious children would have been alone a decisive motive. But it was not possible, without sacrifices which would have rendered me unworthy of your esteem. I need not tell you of the pangs I feel, from the idea of quitting you and exposing you to the anguish which I know you would feel. Nor could I dwell on the topic lest it should unman me.

The consolations of Religion, my beloved, can alone support you; and these you have a right to enjoy. Fly to the bosom of your God and be comforted. With my last idea; I shall cherish the sweet hope of meeting you in a better world.

Adieu best of wives and best of Women. Embrace all my darling Children for me.

Ever yours  
A H

 

I put a hand to my mouth. No. He wasn't leaving me. 

He had tried to get rid of me, but I was stuck to him, and he was not getting away. 

I took the letter and grabbed my cloak, putting it around my shoulders as I walked into the early dawn and out to the horses. I didn't have time to saddle Storm, so I mounted my horse, bareback. 

We took off towards the town at full gallop, the wind whipping around me. We finally arrived at the building lined streets and I tore down to the harbor. 

I left Storm with Henry, one of my close friends who worked at the harbors and paid a fisherman to take me across to Weehawken. I knew they were there. That was where Philip had gone. My heart hammered at the memory of my son dying in my arms. 

I clambered up the hill and through the woods until I reached a clearing. There in the center was My Alexander, back to back with Mr. Burr. They paced as the count rang out, they got to nine and I acted upon my instincts. 

“ALEXANDER!” I screamed, running and shoving him out of harm's way, along with me. 

“WAIT!” 

I hugged myself to my husband. A gun falls to the ground and a pair of arms slowly wrap around me, “Eliza?”

I looked up at him, “Don’t.” My voice trembled.

“Alexander-” Burr’s voice was as quiet as my own. 

“We are done here Mr. Burr.” Alexander murmurs and he pulls me with him to the boat's, Mr. Pendleton, and Dr. Green following.  
We row silently back across The Hudson silently. I didn’t let go of Alexander’s hand.

Once we were on shore and Alexander and I were safely on our way home, I finally spoke.

“What would our children say, if they woke up without a father.”

**Author's Note:**

> For my other readers for my other Fics,  
> I AM SORRY  
> I AM STUCK IN A RUT ON ALL FRONTS  
> I WILL BE BACK  
> I PROMISE  
> I AM ACTUALLY ON A BIT OF A BINGE FOR WRITING SO YEAH KEEP AN EYE OUT!
> 
> To The Hamilfam,
> 
> Yep Here you go. Bet you didn't know that this would be a thing. I MAY BE WRITING SOMETHING ELSE THAT IS HAMILTON>.> *hint hint* So just look out!
> 
> To Lin,  
> Thank you for existing. Like. For real man. You change lives and we bow to you!
> 
> To EVERYONE,  
> I love you all!
> 
> AMFOM


End file.
